keep coming back
by Jynx999
Summary: Based on tonights episode (18/04/2015). Cal and Ethan obviously since it's me and a follow on from their last scene.


Keep coming back

He was happy again, like properly happy. For the first time in a long time he was happy. Yet again, it had been taken away from him.

Cal loved Taylor and she had him wrapped around her little finger. Ethan was able to see it from a mile off and knew his brother was only heading for heartbreak but Cal just couldn't see it, he was blinded by a false love for a false woman.

…

Ethan had gone home in Cal's car leaving his brother to do whatever it was he wanted to do, Ethan didn't really need more than one guess to what that was.

He pulled up to the house and headed inside and straight into the shower feeling his body hurt from where he had been battled to the floor by his brother. He looked down at the shower floor seeing the small fragments of rock and dust that had come from his hair. He had totally forgot he and Cal had almost been crushed today. Thinking back on it Cal's first reaction was to check his brother was ok before making a quick exit to Taylor's rescue. He still cared, it was just instinct.

Ethan brushed away the debris with his foot and watched it was away before he turned off the water and stepped promptly drying himself and putting on some jogging bottoms and a vest which was normal for him to sleep in.

Sat in the living room in front of the TV, which he wasn't really watching, Ethan couldn't stop thinking about his brother. About their relationship and the way they worked and no matter how much Ethan wished it would change he willed for them to always be the same. Love, hate just worked for them. It always had.

He picked up his phone unlocking it and opening a message to his elder brother who was no doubt getting acquainted with another random girl to take his mind off Taylor.

"Just so you know, the room at my place is still yours. Come back safe. Eth." Ethan sent the message in the hope it would prevent Cal from hooking up just for the sake of a warm bed for the night.

No matter how much he hated Cal, he loved him and certainly did not want his brother homeless and truth be told Ethan quite liked having him living with him. Most of the time anyway.

…

Having dosed off on the sofa Ethan jumped when he heard keys rattling at the door. Someone was trying to get in.

He got up and went over opening it slowly already knowing who it would be.

"I...I…sorry. Didn't want…to wake you." Cal slurred his words as he bounced around in the door frame.

"You don't have a key anymore Caleb. You would have been there all night. Come on, you're freezing." Ethan told him. He knew he would be drunk, but drunk and at home was better than drunk and on the street.

"Thank…thank you." He smiled a little and went inside more or less falling onto the sofa.

Ethan rolled his eyes and went to grab a glass of water before joining his brother. "Here, you need to rehydrate yourself."

Cal took the glass and downed it before sitting back in the seat still shivering slightly. Ethan got to his feet and went to turn the fire on to try and warm the room. Cal watched him and couldn't help but notice the marks on the tops of hi brother's shoulders beginning to appear.

"Did I do that?" Cal spoke suddenly seeming a lot more sober.

"What?" Ethan turned to face him and used the mirror on the wall to have a look at his back, he hadn't really thought they would mark.

"Ethan…" Cal sighed. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be, it's nothing. They're not painful." Ethan dismissed his concern.

"I'm a right mess up, you were right." He mumbled.

"I never said that." The younger man shook his head. "And you're not, Taylor tricked you. That isn't your fault."

Cal winced at hearing her name and Ethan regretted it. It was clearly a tender subject for his brother and one which he felt hard.

"Thank you." Cal spoke again allowing Ethan to sit down beside him.

"Couldn't exactly leave you with her at deaths door could I?" Ethan shrugged.

"Not just for that. For everything, even calling the police. It was for the best, you were right. I just need time to see that." Cal admitted and Ethan nodded briefly.

"The woman you loved turned out not to really exist and that's hard, it's almost like a grievance." Ethan told him. "But like I said before, you're my brother Caleb and I'm not just going to leave you. I will always come back."

Cal nodded. "I wish I could find someone I could just love, be a family."

"You will Cal, you will but you have to be patient. I am your family for now." Ethan offered.

"You'll always be my family. You and Mum, only family I've ever had." Cal smiled a little at his little brother.

"There are a lot of people out there who care about you Cal, about both of us despite what you think." Ethan informed him.

"Don't see why anyone should, I just cause trouble and create problems wherever I go." He muttered sadly. "Ive put you through so much."

"You just need to learn to treat me as a brother more often. That's all. I know you care, it's in your instincts we saw it today after that crash. First thing you thought of was me." Ethan told him. "And stop running away from things. We were having a proper chat until you left to get drunk."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Go on, get your head down. It's been a draining day and you need your rest. I'll see you in the morning." Ethan smiled a little.

Cal nodded and headed upstairs to bed. Ethan eventually headed up too but not before sliding Cal's front door key that he had made him return, back under his bedroom door.

**Not sure about this, just thought it would be nice to follow on a little. Loved this episode and I am hoping a few of you (you know who you are) are writing too! And you guy who don't really write, give it go! You will be surprised! :D Let me know your thoughts, J x**


End file.
